


Cruel

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Naga x readerRequest: If it's okay by you, can we get an original story with a naga and a cervitaur!Reader? Maybe something where the naga first just sees Reader as prey, maybe even eating them, but gets a bit of guilt by Reader's words, and ends up letting them go.AN: I hope you don’t mind, but I kept the reader as human, just because I struggle when writing for these sorts of things. I tried but couldn’t get past the first few sentences.





	Cruel

You were lost. Badly lost.   
Collapsing at the foot of a massive oak tree, you feel your body giving up.   
Wrapping your arms around yourself, you tried to warm up your shoulders and arms but failing miserably.   
The darkness had set in hours ago, and you found yourself unable to keep going.   
You were weak from lack of food and water, dizzy from running and walking for so long and now shivering. Pulling your legs up to your chest, you could still feel the metal chain around your ankles. It was painful to walk as it rubbed against your ankles. You could see blood beginning to form. This chain was mean to stop servants from running because it would restrict the movement of the ankle and was normally too tight to avoid it drawing blood from warn skin. You were certainly feeling it now. Normally, you would be attached to a wall by this chain, but you had managed to use a rock to break one of the links and flee.   
Servants weren’t allowed thick clothes. It was too much of a luxury, so you had only had a thin dress that you had ran in.   
You could see your breath falling from your lips in a soft white puff. Closing your eyes, you lean back against the tree you had collapsed against. Maybe tonight would be the night after all. Maybe you would die in the forest. At least it wasn’t at the hands of your cruel keeper.   
You heard movement, only ever so slightly. The sound of leaves being crushed under a weight. Not a hard as footsteps, but gradually, as if the thing was slithering.   
Allowing your head to fall to the side, you felt any heartbeat you still had stop.   
Yellow eyes with black slits were watching for your right.   
But your body was too exhausted to run, to try and scramble away. You were terrified, and you weren’t sure if you were stuck out of fear or pure exhaustion.   
The eyes were only about 3 feet off the forest floor, and blinked quickly. It was waiting, waiting for you to run.   
You had heard rumour of snakes out this way, big ones that could crush an army of men in a heartbeat. Some had even whispered that they had seen nagas that lurked in the caves near the mountains.   
It was over. You had been so close to freedom. So close. You had heard there was a village near by which took in runaways. It was outside your keepers reach and could have been a fresh start for you. but you had failed.   
Blinking at the creature, you turned your head away and took a shaking breath as you accepted your fate.   
A few minutes past and you could feel the tension as it waited for you to scramble to your feet and bolt. But you never did.   
“Why do you not run?” A smooth, deep voice called to you from the dark.   
So it was a Naga.   
“I-I cant.” You confess, not seeing any reason to lie to it. Nagas were ruthless hunting machines, known for their intelligence and strategic play when hunting pray.   
you pull your bad ankle close and instantly wince in pain. It was throbbing and you had been a little worried a doctor would need to amputate your whole foot. Not that it mattered now.   
“Cant?” It, he, mirrored your response and you looked over.   
The eyes had began to raise as it lifted itself off the ground a little more. You watched as his eyes easily reached 6 foot off the ground now, although he stayed too concealed in the bushes for you to see anything other than those bright eyes.   
“cant.” You nodded, smiling a little as you turned your head up towards the sky. You could see the moon and the star. It truly was beautiful.   
you heard the naga move, slithering behind the tree you leaned on. You looked to your right, where he had been before, only to see a thick tail moving behind the tree. In the light, you could see the dark brown and orange scales that glistened in the moon light.   
“What use are feet if you cant run?” His voice, suddenly a lot closer this time, made you jump as you looked up. He had circled the tree and now leaned in from your left, towering over you. his hands were on the tree, keeping him stable. Finally, you were able to make out his features.   
His yellow eyes sat under shoulder length brown/ginger hair that matched his scales. He had high cheek bones, and his nose was pointed with thin lips.   
You felt your cheeks light up as your eyes fell on his bare torso which lead smoothly into his scales lower half. He was certainly handsome, not that you had ever met a naga before. They had always been painted as monstrous creatures, but never with such beautiful faces.   
“Oh, I have been running. But I cant anymore.” You tell him, nodding a little as you spoke.   
“Why not?” His head tilts to the side and you chuckled a little. It was such a human gesture that you almost forgot about the tail that the thick tree trunk hid.   
“Humans are cruel.” You mumble as you pull up your dress to show him your bloodied ankles with the broken chain around it.   
a soft hiss left his lips as he back further behind the tree.   
You saw his fingers dig into the tree, his fingernails sharp and a lot harder than humans. He could slice open your skin with those.   
“How far did you run?” He askes you, lowering him self a little so he wasn’t looming over you, his eyes on your sore ankles.   
“Over the mountains, from the small kingdom in the valley.” You tell him and you saw a flash of recognition in his eyes as he winces. “You know it?”   
“Cruel king.” He nods, moving back behind the tree. You lean to your left, trying to look behind the thick tree to find him. “Why give up now?”   
You jump as you twist to see he was now on your right, drumming his fingers on the bark.   
“I still… won.” You say, leaning back against the tree with a soft smile on your lips.   
“Won? You’re going to…” He trails off, shaking his head as he looking at you like you were barking mad.   
“Die?” You raise an eyebrow at him, finishing his sentence for him. Again, he winces but you continue. “Not by the hands of the king or a slave master. I got away. Im free.” You smile, looking away from the naga and back to the night sky.   
“You’re not free if your dead.” The naga challenges you once again, disappearing behind the tree but you knew what he would do.   
You twist quickly and come face to face with him on the other side.   
“Freedom means different things to different people. I knew some servants who thought death was an escape.” You tell him, challenging him right back.   
He let out a huff through his nose before retreating back behind the tree.   
You turn to your right, but he never comes round. Glancing over your shoulders, you couldn’t see him any more. You could hear the drumming of his fingers on the bark.   
“Ive killed humans before.” He suddenly spits, as if you had challenged his ability to kill you in some way.   
“so have I.” You whispered, your face falling as you remembered the amount of servants who begged you to free them before they faced whatever cruel tortures the master had in store for them.   
“You… have?” This time, he came back round to your right and was more slow, curious even.   
“Remember what I said? For some, death was an escape. And the master could be… cruel.” You look away from him, guilt filling your entire body even though you knew it had been for the best.  
“Cruel.” The naga mirrored your words as he retreated behind the tree.   
There was a minute of two where no words were exchanged. The naga seemed to be thinking, occasionally tapping the tree.   
You simply looked up at the sky, grateful to have such a beautiful night.  
A harsh sigh came from the naga.   
You frowned a little, turning to your right to see if you could see him yet. All of a sudden, you felt a pair of strong arms scoop you up and you were lifted from the ground.   
Screaming a little, you saw the naga had came from your left and lifted you up. He held you like a bride as he carried you through the woods.   
You stared at him, totally confused and your heart was hammering.   
“Don’t worry. I wont harm you.” He speaks in a low and almost soothing voice as he seems to know where hes taking you.   
You didn’t know whether to trust him or not, but there wasn’t much you could do. Judging from your current height, the naga was at least 7 and a half or even 8 foot tall. Glancing over his shoulder, you saw about another 4 foot of tail. You were so curious about him.  
Something caught your attention.   
Across his chest was a scar. It was about 5 or 6 inches mainly on the right side of his chest, just over where a heart would be on a human. The scar was healed and at least a few years old.  
Reaching out, you couldn’t help but run your fingers over it. You were so transfixed that you didn’t even notice the naga tense and stop as he looked down at you.  
“How did you get this?” You asked, looking up at him.   
“Humans are… cruel.” He tells you, his eyes meeting your own on the last word. Instantly you understood and your heart broke for him as he continued to move forward.   
The next thing you knew, you were being taken into the mouth of a cave. You tensed a little, not liked the darkness but the naga didn’t take you fully in.   
Instead, he moved into a small divot in the corner. One which couldn’t be seen at the mouth of the cave but still had the light of the moon shining.   
He moved in a circle as his nail coiled underneath you both before he placed you in the centre. It reminded you of a small bathtub but the walls were steeper. It was only then that you noticed how thick his tail was. You could probably wrap your arms around it once and it was at least double the thickness of your own body.   
It took a moment for the naga to coil into a comfy position for himself. He ended up prop up against the wall, the thickest parts of his tail acting as a sort of barrier that protected him but he could see over. You, however, were curled up on his lap, if you could call it that.   
Cuddling against his chest, you were far too tiered to question anything.   
You felt one of his hands move to your ankle. You felt a small amount of pressure then heard a clink. Looking down, you saw he had managed to break one of the weaker links in the chain. He then did the same to your other ankle.   
The naga removed the two from your sore skin and threw them to the other side of the cave. They let out a loud clatter as they hit the floor and it echoed across the cave.   
His arms suddenly wrapped around you and it was only in that moment that you realised the heat coming from his body.  
“You’re so warm.” You mumble, cuddling against him as you rested your head on his chest.   
A soft chuckle resonated from his chest, but he didn’t answer.   
You had a thousand and one question for him, but you didn’t have the strength to ask any of them. Any apart from one.   
“Do you have a name?” You asked, looking up at him. He had been watching the entrance of the cave and you saw him look down at you in confusion.   
“Aka.” He answered, his tongue making the k more prominent and sharp.   
“Aka.” You repeated, looking to him to make sure you had said it right. When he nodded, you smile. “im [y/n].”   
He smiled when you told him your own name, his gaze returning to the cave entrance.   
“You must rest, [y/n]. you have a long life ahead of you. that I promise.” He spoke with an air of authority, as if he truly could promise you such things. But you smiled, unable to ignore the warm sensation in your chest as you drifted off against Aka’s chest.   
\------------------time skip – 2 months later --------------------

You waked through the trees, the small hand drawn map in your hands was a little helpful but not enough to make you feel certain you knew where you were going.   
When you had woke from that dark night, Aka had carried you to the edge of the forest. He placed you down on your sore feet, apologising but you instantly understood why.   
Less than a quarter a mile away from the forest was the town you had heard off. The one that you had ran for. He told you that you would be safe there but not to tell them of him. He said they would try to hunt him if they knew he was there. You promised him, smiling as he starts to move back into the trees. You called after him and asked if you would ever see him again, much to his surprise.   
He responded with:  
“If you can find your way back to the old oak tree.” And then disappeared into the dense forest.   
The town had taken you in with open arms. They helped heal your badly injured ankles and you found a nice job in the local bar when you were able to stand again. The job came with a room and 2 meals a day with a decent pay.   
But your mind always wondered back to the forest. The towns people avoided it, saying there were creatures in there, creatures that would kill you as soon as they saw you.   
But you found an old map in the library which had a rough layout from when an old trail use to lead through it.   
You noticed it marked a large oak tree, not too far from the mountain face. That could very well be the same area where he had found you.   
You scribbled it down and went to the forest first thing in the morning, before any of the towns people could stop you.   
You walked slowly, making sure you were aware of your surroundings at all time.   
Until you saw it.   
A massive oak tree.   
Stepping closer, you saw something was carved into the bark.   
Your name.   
Walking closer, you couldn’t help but smile as you thought of him. Taking out the small pocketknife you had (in case of danger), you knelt down and carved his name just under yours.   
When you were done, you stepped back to admire your work when you heard the rustle of a bust to your side. You looked over and saw auburn hair and yellow eyes.   
“Why do you not run?” his deep voice called out to you. you saw a smirk dawn his features.   
“I could, but I have no need to.” You smile, lifting up the hem of your dress to show him your nicely healed feet. He smiled and you saw some genuine joy in his eyes.   
“A human that wont run from a naga. That’s strange.” Aka challenged you as he moved behind the oak tree.  
You darted round and stop him in his path.   
“Almost as strange as a naga who wont kill a defenceless human.” You challenged right back as he towered over you. “Now that’s strange.”   
“Not if the humans kind. There aren’t too many kind humans in the world.” He mused, lowering him self a little so he was only slightly taller than you.   
Your eyes paused on the scar on his chest. Reaching out, your fingers brush over the old scar and you felt him let out a soft hiss at the feeling.   
“Humans can be cruel.” You agree and you feel the end of his tail coil around one of your ankles, as if mirroring your own action.   
Aka reached out a hand, brushing a stray hair out of your face as you looked up at him with a soft smile.   
“Strange human.” He mused with a soft smile.   
“Strange naga.” You said with more of an affection tone as he had as you hand drops away from his chest.  
you felt his tail uncoil from your ankle and you take the opportunity to step forward, wrapping your arms around his neck as you hug him.   
He freezes at the contact and you felt his heart jump but then his arms wrap around your waist and he relaxes against you.   
You heard him hum your name as he holds you securely against his chest. In a moment, your world was perfect for the first time.


End file.
